For versatility of construction and layout, and ease of access to utilities and ducts, it has been proposed to run ducts, wiring and plumbing in plenum beneath a floor structure having removable floor panels resting on pedestals in a modular layout. However, to make such an arrangement practical there must be provision for easily leveling the floor and for sealing the floor panels from the subfloor plenum area.